Si Seulement
by xXMicroXx
Summary: Mais si seulement il n’était pas entré dans ma vie et qu’il n’avait pas tout chambouler. Il y est entré comme un coup de vent, ma sauvé la vie et n’est plus jamais reparti.Et moi je me suis habitué a sa présence....PeterOc RM pour futur
1. Prologue: L’esprit se souvient seulement

Si Seulement  
Chapitre un

Il y a quatre mois ma vie n'avais rien de bien spéciale, j'étais une adolescente ce qui a le plus normale, je passais des journée interminable sur les banc du collège, après je retrouvais mes amis, ma famille.. Mais un jour tout a changer je n'avais plus de famille et la plupart de mes amis me fuyait. Pourquoi donc ? Voila une très bonne question ! Rien de plus simple a répondre, mais je ne connais même pas la réponse moi-même.

Un matin tout ce qui me tenait a cœur a disparu…….  
Un homme est venu pour me tuer…  
Je me sens tellement coupable … de quoi au juste.. de ne pas avoir pu les aider parce que j'étais terrorisée, tétanisée sur place… Il les a tuer sous mes yeux …Tous tuer un après l'autre et il m'a forcer a regarder…  
Et de la tout commença.

Ma vie a chavirée d'un moment a l'autre sans m'en rendre vraiment contre j'ai changée, je me suis forgée une carapace, mon cœur c'est changer en pierre… Je crois même que j'en suis venu à ne plus rien ressentir, j'étais coupable de la mort de ma famille et personne n'aurait pu me faire changer d'avis. Pour être franche même les psychiatres n'on pu me comprendre .  
Une bonne douzaine m'ont ausculté. Sur le plan physique , j'étais tout a fait bien. Ils ont trouver des cicatrices sur mon cuir chevelu mais aucune trace de fracture déprimée. Cependant , ils ont été étonné que les deux hémisphère cérébraux de mon cerveau, fonctionnent séparément, ils m'ont dis que c'étais souvent le cas après un traumatisme crânien si celui-ci avait affecté la communication entre les deux. Ils ont aussi découvert que je suivais plusieurs enchaînement de pensées à la fois, en restant concentré sur chacun d'eux. Le Docteur Harrison croit que je sais ce qui est arrivé mais que j'en ai pas conscience, et que c'est la le danger . L'esprit se souvient seulement de ce qu'il peut assumer, et selon son propre rythme…. Je vais me rappeler de ce qui c'est passer lorsque je serai capable d'y faire face.

Mais si seulement il n'était pas entré dans ma vie et qu'il n'avait pas tout chambouler. Il y est entré comme un coup de vent, ma sauvé la vie et n'est plus jamais reparti.

Et moi je me suis habitué a sa présence et peu a peu la carapace que je m'étais forgeé pour me protéger c'est mise a fondre.Cet homme a meme réussi a ravivier la flamme qui était morte dans le fond de mon coeur...


	2. Chapitre 1:Il ne faut jamais dire jamais

Chapitre 1  
Il ne faut jamais dire jamais

Je m'étais jurer de ne jamais plus faire confiance a personne, de ne plus jamais m'attacher a quoi que ce soit, une personne, un animal, un objet.. Parce que tout ou tard cette chose meurt, disparaît ou se casse. Mais, avec lui c'était différent, il était différent des autres… Je me souvient la première fois ou nous nous sommes rencontré, c'était il y a environ un an, je travaillais dans ce petit café en plein milieu de Manhattan, il y était entré par hasard, comme ça, juste pour s'abriter de cette pluie torrentielle qui s'abattais sur New York depuis 2 joursIl s'était assis a la table des solitaire , vous savez celle tout fond isoler des autres, mon endroit préféré pour prendre ma pause. Et c'est au moment ou je décide enfin de m'asseoir pour souffler qu'il a fait son entré.

Il m'a tout simplement demandé un café. Le temps que la pluie se calme et mon quart de travail était terminé. Je sortais dans la rue, m'apprêtais a traverser la rue, le temps que je mette le pied sur la chausser une main invisible se mit a m'étrangler… Il était revenu ce salaud m'avais retrouvé… Pendant plusieurs années j'ai voyager, changer de nom, visiter plusieurs pays, la France, L'Italie, La Chine, Le Japon et ensuite je me suis installé a New York après avoir déménagé de plusieurs États. Mais comme si le malheur ne s'acharnais pas assez sur moi, ce monstre était revenu… Le cauchemar recommençait. Le temps de me concentré de penser a un endroit sur, je sentais cette main lâchée prise, et quelqu'un m'attiré avec lui. Je me suis mise a tousser ça faisait un mal de chien, presque insupportable et je me suis évanouie.

Quand je me suis réveillée il était la a me parler, à me rassurer, à me dire que tout irais bien, que tout était fini, que j'était en sécurité. Je crois même qu'à un niveau je me suis surpris a le croire. Un chaleur bienveillante s'émanait de lui, quelque chose qui depuis des années je n'avais pas ressenti en la présence de quelqu'un. brbrIl ma demandé si j'allais bien, je lui ai fait signe que oui. Et c'est la que tout a commencé. Que cette carapace c'est dissipé, que je me suis remis a vivre. Ca ma prit un certain temps pour m'habituer, pour supporter sa présence constante a mes cotés. Il ne m'a jamais demander pourquoi je ne disais aucun mot, mais je le voyais dans son regard qu'il en savait la raison. De temps en temps il me parlait, de tout et de rien, de son frère, des livres et des films qu'il appréciait et que je devrais voir… Un soir lorsque je revenais du travail, il m'attendait a la porte de mon immeuble avec quelques films, ce soir la pour la première fois depuis des années j'ai souris et j'ai lui ai dit mes premiers mots depuis au moins 5 ans:  
- M..Me…Merci, lui dis-je timidement

-Merci pourquoi ? me demanda t-il

-De faire tout ce que tu fais.

-Faire quoi.

-Tout ça, t'occuper de moi, même si je suis une étrangère, louer tous ses films que t'a vus des millions de fois pour que je les regarde, de me faire sourire.

-C'est avec le plus grand plaisir du monde …

Je l'interrompis en faisant quelque chose qui le surpris mais qui me surpris encore plus… Je l'embrassais, pas sur la joue mais sur la bouche, juste sur le coin,un baiser tout ce qu'il y avait de plus chaste quand j'y repense mais qui, c'est transformer en quelque chose de spéciale. Il m'a regarder, l'air surpris, et m'a rendu mon baiser…un tout petit baiser,il n'a qu'effleurer mes lèvres…Ce soir la j'ai grandi… j'ai grandi de l'intérieur pour lui laisser une place…et c'est pour cette raison que je vous dit qu'il n'est plus jamais repartit, qu'il restera avec moi a jamais , il m'a sauver, oui, mais il a fait plus que ça.

Le lendemain je me réveillais sur mon canapé, ma tête contre son torse. Je me suis levé d'une traite sans faire attention. Je crois que j'ai pris peur, je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivais, tout était confus, pourtant je m'était juré de ne plus jamais m'attacher a quoi que ce soit, a qui que ce soit, de ne plus jamais faire confiance, mais mon corps réagissais autrement. En le regardant comme ça sur mon canapé, endormi, je me suis prit a l'examiné sous tout les angles. Une mèche de cheveux rebelle tombait sur son visage, une barbe naissante sur le menton lui donnait un air, quel air au juste, un air de je ne sais quoi. Je me penchais pour le regarder de plus près quand il ouvrit les yeux, le regard qu'il me lançait a ce moment, je m'en rappellerai toute ma vie, un regard rempli de tendresse. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arriver mais au moment même ou il me toucha la main, j'eus des brides de sa mémoire, des images de son passé, de son enfance,une jeune fille blonde, des images de moi dans la rue. Et c'est la qu'une douleur atroce me traversa tout le corps, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrivais mais en assimilant tout ce que je recevais j'avais l'impression d'aspirer l'essence de quelque chose. Après quelques minutes interminables, la douleur se dissipa. Ce que je vit a ce moment me glaça le sang.  
Tout mon corps était entouré d'un halo de lumière orange, je me vis ensuite disparaître, ensuite je senti mon corps se soulever du sol, un cacophonie monstre envahi ma tête. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. Tout mon corps se mit à trembler.

- Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive, lui demandais-je en sanglotant

- Je… je n'en ai aucune idée, je crois que tu aspire mes pouvoirs.

- Je n'aspire pas tes pouvoir, j'aspire tes souvenirs…  
Aide moi !dis-je en pleurant. Je ne le contrôle pas, j'en suis incapable, j'ai… j'ai mal a la tête, atrocement mal.

Et la tout devient noir, le noir totale.


	3. Chapitre 2: Ce qui est passé a fui

Chapitre 2  
" Ce qui est passé a fui ; ce que tu espères est absent ; mais le présent est à toi. "

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écouler, les jours qui succédèrent l'événement n'avais pas été de tout repos, de jour en jour j'essayais tant que mal de contrôler quelque un des mes nouveaux pouvoirs, selon Mohinder, avec qui j'avais fais la connaissance le lendemain même de ce qui c'était passé, j'étais comme une sorte d'éponge, oui bien sur j'avais un pouvoir spécifique, je pouvais entré dans leur pensés, voir leur souvenirs. Suresh avait aussi une autre théorie ; si je réussissais à exploiter mon don à un niveau plus élevé, je parviendrais même a ressentir leur sentiment si je me concentrais assez. La première fois ou j'ai vraiment réussi a intégré entièrement le corps d'un personne ce que j'y ais ressenti m'a bouleversé, complètement retourné, il y avait dans l'esprit de cette vielle dame tellement de tristesse, de haine et de colère ; Peter et Monhinder m'écoutais commenter ce que je ressentais, ce que je voyais.

J'avais des brides de souvenirs plus heureux, des plus tristes aussi, le naissance de son premier enfant, la mort de celui-ci quelques années plus tard. Mais pour ce qi est d'assimiler les pouvoir des autres comment je pouvais le faire aucune idée.

-Une chose en son temps ne pousser pas trop, me dit Mohinder.

-Il ne faut surtout pas que tu te fatigues, continua Peter.

-Cette dame elle était si triste. Je ne vois pas l'utilité de ce pouvoir, commençais-je

-Il te sera certainement très utile a un moment ou a un autre, ajouta-t-il

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains et commença doucement a masser mes tempes.

-Encore des migraines, me demanda Mohinder

-Oui, et c'est de plus en plus intenses.

-Et qu'est ce que ça te fait ?

-C'est comme si j'entendais des voix, comme si tout les gens de la planète avaient tous décidés de parler en même temps.

-Est ce que tu peux décerner des mots dans tout ce bruit ?

-J'en sais rien, je...j'en sais rien.

-Essais… pour moi Amy, commença Peter.

-Je.. je…

Je prit une grande respiration, et me concentra sur la voix la plus forte, celle qui se détachait de la masse.

_Allez je sais que tu peux le faire. Vas y concentre toi, je sais que c'est difficile mais tu en aie capable._

J-'entends,je …

-Dis moi ce que tu entends, dit Mohinder

-J'entends Peter, lâchais-je a brûle pour point. Je l'entends m'encourager.

-C'est un très bon début Amy, ne surtout pas trop.

-Ca te dirais si on irait prendre un café tout a l'heure Amy ?, me demanda Peter.

-Oui avec grands plaisirs !, répondis-je

Au café nous nous étions assis a notre table préférée, celle tout au fond, ou l'on peut parlé tranquillement sans se faire déranger par tout le monde.

-Il faudrait peut être emmener ta voiture au lave auto un des ces jours Amy, il lui faudrait un sacré lavage.

-Ce n'est que de la poussière.

-Que de la poussière, tu es impossible tu sais, je serais gêner de la conduire si j'étais toi, la crasse commence a s'accumuler.

-T'a pas a la conduire tu sais, lui dis-je en lui envoyant un sourire stupide.

-Il faut vraiment qu'elle soit laver, brosser et cirer, cette voiture, je crois même qu'elle est en manque d'amour.

-C'est peut être la cause de tout les problèmes quelle me donne.

-La voiture contre attaque. Allez s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, prouve lui que tu l'aime.

-O.K c'est bon j'abandonne, qu'on lave cette foutu voiture.

Quand nous somme sorti du Café, sa main effleura la mienne, il tenta une approche discrète, la première depuis des mois. Ses doigts effleurèrent les miens, a plusieurs reprises, tandis que nous marchions pour nous rendre a la voiture, au dixième essaie il enroula son petit doigt avec le mien , j'ai levé la tête et je l'ai regarder timidement et lui ai souris,je le vis relâcher son souffle et devenir moins tendu. Après quelques minutes de marches nous sommes arrivés a la voiture, j'ai lâché sa main a regret et suis monté dans ma vieille Volkswagen Golf,1992. Et tourna la clé du moteur.

-Mon père avait l'habitude de m'emmener au lave-auto avec lui, quand j'étais petite,lui dis je. Peter s'approcha de moi pour m'écouter. Aujourd'hui, jour pour jour, cela faisait 6 ans que ma famille avait disparu et 6 mois qu'il était entré dans ma vie, et j'étais toujours hésitante à m'ouvrir a lui sur mon passé.J'ai passé une main dans mes cheveux et j'ai continuer.

-J'ai failli les oubliés tu sais…J'adorais ces promenades, seulement lui et moi, regardant ces énormes brosses… a ce moment tous nos problèmes semblaient s'envoler. Je me souviens, qu'a chaque fois je le suppliais, mentalement, pour que nous passions le reste de la journée la, juste lui et moi et ses brosses. J'ai reniflé et me concentra sur la route.

-C'est un peu stupide tu ne trouve pas ?

Il me prit la main et me dit :

-Pas le moins du monde.

Il m'attira a lui et me donna un baiser sur le front, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand il voulait me réconforté. Et comme notre tour arrivais il me dit avec un grand sourire :

-Je dois aller au toilettes, je reviens dans une minutes.

-Tu crois pas qu'il est un peut trop tard pour ça ?

-L'appel de la nature.

Trois minutes plus tard revenant a la course il sauta dans l'auto juste au moment c'était notre tour.

-Aurevoir Poussière, Bonjour Propreté !, dit il avec staisfaction.

Nous étions assis main dans la main, en silence en regardant les brosse bouger sur la fenêtre de l'auto.

-Peter …

-Oui ?

-Tu ne trouves pas que sa fait longtemps qu'on est ici ?

Il rit pour lui-même et rétorqua :  
- Non…

Il me regarda après avoir passé une main dans ses cheveux.

-Eh, je comprends plus….

-Et, bien le lave auto est a nous pour l'après midi.

-Tu m'a acheté un lave auto juste pour moi, c'est la chose la plus bizarre que personne est jamais faite pour moi !

Il rougit nerveusement et je l'entendit penser : _Mais qu'est ce qui m'a prit de faire ça…  
-_Mais c'est aussi la plus belle chose que personne aie jamais faite pour moi . Et je me suis approché de lui, puis je l'ai embrassé, mais celui-ci n'avait rien a voit avec le premier.

-Merci…

J'ai ensuite placé ma tête sur son épaule, en me demandant ce que j'avais fais pour mérité tout ce qui m'arrivais etil m'attira près de lui.

-Peter,dis moi, comment a tu donner pour louer ce lave auto tout l'après midi

-Uh, j'ai donné vingt dollar au propriétaire

-Vraiment ?, il ta te l'a laissé pour la modique somme de vingt dollar. Tu sais que je peut faire…

Il me regarda en haussent les épaule innocemment.

-Je lui est peut être montré ce que je pouvais faire.

Nous nous sommes regardé et au même moment lui et moi avons éclater de rire.

-Peter….

-Uh ?

-Je … je.. _Je t'aime_

-Moi aussi...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Des commentaire seraient grandement appréciés… bons ou mauvais ! Et juste pour toi _Sirius-05_ un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres ! Tu sais que c'est de la torture ce que tu me fait….les horloger c'est bon que pour réparer les horloges souvient toi en..  
PS : Un sabre est toujours très utile en cas de danger de mort !


	4. La haine comme l'amour, se nourrit

Chapitre 4

''La haine, comme l'amour, se nourrit des plus petites choses''

Les feuilles d'automne voletaient au ras du trottoir baigné de lune, donnant l'impression qu'elle se déplaçait, comme fixée sur un tapis roulant, se laissant par le mouvement du vent et des feuilles. La tête a demi penchée vers le sol, elle regardait ses chaussures romprent le tourbillons de feuilles. Jusqu'à ce jour je n'avait pas remarquer que le visage d'Amy était si menu, d'un blanc laiteux, et qu'il s'en dégageait un espèce d'avidité sereine , d'inlassable curiosité pour tout ce qui l'entourait. Son expression suggérait un vague surprise ; ses yeux sombre se fixait sur le monde avec une telle avidité que nul mouvement ne leur échappait. Le pan de son manteau virevoltait au vent. Je cru presque entre le balancement de ses mains tandis qu'elle avançait, puis ce son infime, l'éclair de son visage qui se tournant au moment ou elle me découvrit moi la regardant. Au dessus de nous les arbres laissaient bruyamment tomber leur pluie sèche. Elle s'arrêta net, immobile elle fixait sur moi des yeux si noir, si brillants, si plein de vie que j'eu l'impression d'avoir dit quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Mais je savais que mes lèvres n'avaient pas bougé que pour lancé un vague salut, et je la vit comme hypnotisé par quelque chose. Nous avancions sur le trottoir argenté dans la nuit ou soufflait a la fois le chaud et le frais. Un soupçon d'abricots et de fraises fraîchement cueillis qui flottait dans l'air.

Et je le vis regarder autour de lui….

Depuis que je suis toute petite j'aime humer les choses, regarder les choses et il m'arrive même de rester toute la nuit debout a marcher et de regarder le soleil se lever. Mais sa ne m'était pas arriver depuis très longtemps. Mais aujourd'hui j'en venais a me demander si j'étais heureuse, bien sur que je le suis, qu'est ce que je m'imagine ? Que je ne le suis pas sa serait me mentir a moi-même. Sans même m'en rendre compte nous étions a notre immeuble. Je m'arrêtais un instant pour lever les yeux vers la grille du climatiseur dans le couloir et je ressenti soudain un drôle de sensation : on aurait dit que quelque chose, était caché derrière cette grille, quelque chose de dangereux, qui en cet instant semblait m'observer, je détournai les yeux rapidement pour me rendre compte que Peter me regardait avec des yeux me disant : Mais veux-tu bien me dire ce que tu regarde ?? Elle est tout fait normale cette grille !. Étrange rencontre par une nuit étrange. Je ne me souvenait de rien de semblable, a l'exception du jour ou ma famille avait été tuer, vous savez ce frisson qui vous parcoure l'échine sans aucune raison valables mais qui sans le savoir vous annonce que quelque chose des très malheureux allait arrivé, un frisson malsain…Mon regard se pose sur le mur vide au fond du couloir, il me sembla que pour un infime moment je vis la dans la pénombre une silhouette, meme j'aurais pu jurer voir le contour d'un visage. Un visage menu, pareil au cadran d'une petite horloge que l'on distingue a peine dans le noir quand on se réveille au milieu de la nuit pour voir l'heure. J'ouvris la porte de l'entrée. Cela revenait a entré dans le froid d'une nuit glaciale. Une Obscurité totale, pas le moindre soupçon personne dans l'appart, on aurait dit que nul écho ne pouvait pénétrer… et c'était la pure vérité…

Et pour prouver ma théorie Peter sembla trouver que c'était le moment approprier pour me secouer un peu. Aucun son ne pus sortir de ma bouche quand j'ai essayer de lui demander pourquoi il fait ça.

La pièce n'était pas vide… Je tendis l'oreille. La susurration sautillante d'un moustique dans l'air, aucun moyen de l'entendre. Mon sourire s'estompa,le sien se racorni comme du vieux cuir. Une nuit d'encre. A ce moment précis, en cet instant il n'était pas heureux, je n'étais pas heureuse… Ces trois mots ce répétait dans ma tête encore et encore comme une pénible et inlassable mélodie. On aurait dit que tout ce qui avait de positif, tout ce qui aurais pu se rapporter a un sentiment de bien être avait disparu, comme ça d'un seul coup. Depuis 2 ans, pas une seule nuit je ne m'était demander qu'est ce qui arriverais si il me retrouvais, qu'adviendrais t-il de ma vie, de Peter et tout ce qui constitue mon existence. Le pièce était bien trop froide, trop froide pour respirer. Aussi, avec le sentiment d'une femme qui allait mourir d'asphyxie, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Un instant avant de heurter du pied l'objet qui traînait la par terre, je su que quelque chose allait se produire. Un pressentiment qui n'est pas différent que de sentir que quelqu'un vous regarde fixement, sa vous brûle la nuque, sa vous démange… Mon pied entra en contact avec l'objet qui alla se perdre dans le noir de la pièce.

Tout a coup je me raidit, un cillement, une respiration mais qu'est ce que c'était. Le souffle était si faible. Je lui fis comprendre pour la énième fois que je ne voulais pas qu'il allume la lumière. Comme je restais la sans bouger, le ciel hurla au dessus de la maison. Un bruit épouvantable…


End file.
